As You Wish
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: set around season 5 and 6. This is a little AU. Alex is running for her life and it's all she can do to keep it as she runs from Keamy the soldier and the Smoke Monster. Thinking she is dead as she falls to the ground upon a pair of black boots, who does she see but Richard Alpert. Is he her savior? Or perhaps more? Alex/Richard
1. Chapter 1

**There just aren't many Alex/Richard fanfictions out there and I wanted to try and write one of my own. **

Something To Live For

Chapter 1:

Alex ran far and fast. Her heart pounding so hard she thought she would have a heart attack. She could barely breathe. Keamy was after her. She was going to die. She knew it already. Why did she even bother running from the soldier? He had killed her mother and Karl. It was only a matter of time before he caught up to her.

She tripped over vine just as she heard the sound of screeching metal. Alex tried hard to keep from screaming in fear. The smoke monster…

Alex didn't even notice she was bleeding as she scrambled up and started running harder than ever.

_Run Alex run!_

_Don't let him get you._

_You have to live!_

_What for?_

_For…for…_

Alex couldn't think of anything to live for truly. Ben didn't truly love her as his daughter. He always kept her locked away.

A tree fell a few hundred yards away and she whimpered.

Alex turned behind her to see the smoke monster. He was still far away from her but if she didn't keep running he would be upon her in a flash.

A jutted up root violently tripped her and she fell hard to the forest floor. Her face hitting a pair of black boots.

White hot fear shot through her and she trembled afraid to look up.

She was dead.

"Alex," she heard her name spoke softly.

Alex didn't look up.

She distantly heard the screeching metal noise.

"Alexxxx!" the voice was familiar but she couldn't place it.

Gentle arms held her. She felt warm and safe. Was she in heaven?

She felt herself floating in the air and then she was sat down on her feet.

The mechanic screech filled the air loudly and Alex's eyes popped open in fright. No she couldn't be in heaven.

"Sssshhh," a male voice whispered into her ear.

Alex looked up quickly into the eyes of Richard Alpert.

She fainted.

**If anyone wants an update please review**

e had kille


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one. Ideas are welcome. I'm still trying to come up with an actual plotline.**

As You Wish

Chapter 2:

Richard held Alex close to his side to shield her. He wasn't sure if she were conscious or not. She kept her eyes closed and her face was pressed into his chest.

Alex had never fainted in her life as far as he'd ever seen.

The smoke monster closed in around them and Richard stared at it. Daring it to come closer.

He knew it wouldn't kill him. But it might kill Alex. That was why he practically covered her body with his. It wanted Alex, Richard didn't know why but it wanted her badly.

"Rich-ard?"Alex's voice was filled with terror.

"It can't hurt you, I promise," his voice was soothing but he knew the girl wouldn't relax.

The smoke monster closed in tighter around him and managed to strike at Alex.

She screamed and held onto Richard.

Richard was furious and held on tighter.

Seeing that it couldn't get closer to Alex the smoke monster recoiled and disappeared into the ground.

Alex collapsed at Richard's feet, sobbing.

Richard knelt down and lifted her up, noticing the bloody gash left by the smoke monster on her shoulder and her scratched hands as if she had been running for her life.

"What happened?" he prodded her gently. If someone tried to hurt her, he'd kill them! Richard couldn't help her feelings for the young woman. He had secretly found himself falling in love with her. It was all he could do to keep his feelings bottled up inside him.

More tears sprung into Alex's eyes and she flung her arms around his neck, shaking. "Oh, Richard!" she started sobbing again. She held onto him as if for dear life.

"Ssshh," Richard cooed, placing the slightest of kisses on the top of her head. It seemed to calm her down.

"It was Keamy. He was after me, and then the smoke monster-," Alex broke off.

"Sssh, hey, I want let either of them hurt you. Do you hear me?" Richard promised whole-heartedly, stroking her curly dark head.

"I'm supposed to die, Richard. I know it. It's only a matter of time." Alex gripped his shirt tightly.

"Not on my watch." Richard's voice was firm.

Alex seemed to calm down a little at a time until all she did was tremble slightly.

"Let's get you home, Alex," Richard took her hand, "Your father is most likely very worried about you."

"No!" Alex panicked, "I can't go back," she pulled back but he held firm.

Richard's heart went out to her. Benjamin Linus kept her on a tight string. He didn't blame Alex for not ever going back. The man treated her more like a prisoner than a daughter.

"It's for the best, Alex."

No, please, I beg of you. Don't take me back there. Anywhere but there!"

Richard sighed and looked into her eyes. "As you wish."

**Update if you want an update.**e had kille


End file.
